heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.18 - Nothing to Fear... Aftermath
Fern follows Leo for a little way, but since she knows the park much better than he does, she gives him a gentle tug, leading him down another path away from the confused people and police. She doesn't attempt to make conversation yet, walking silently, her hand still in his. The path she chose leads to Belvedere Castle, a bastion of quiet after that ruckus. While they're far enough away that they shouldn't be associated with what happened, she still leads him until the castle is between them and the concert area before she stops them on a stone staircase. The walk has given her more time to calm, and she looks at him giving his hand a light squeeze. "Why do you think your father will be angry?" The castle is studied a moment, before Leo turns to Fern, "Oh...perhaps the fact I'm publicly revealing myself and he hasn't even gotten to the point of publicly announcing me as his son?" He sighs, "Luthors have a responsibility and have to do things the 'right' way. We can't just be impulsive." He runs a hand through his hair, and sighs. Then realizes he is still holding your hand, which he promptly releases and clears his throat. "Ah...my phone, is it fine?" It should be, considering the super-durable hard case it is in, Fern is unlikely to damage it. She doesn't attempt to keep his hand, but lets him pull away and his question has her reaching for her pocket. Fern withdraws both phones, her own an old, inexpensive model, and looks at them before offering his out. "They look alright." There's a light frown on her face, but she tries to look at the possibilities that aren't so negative. "There were a lot of people there, a lot of confusion. Maybe you don't have to offer the information, and no one will peg us as being there. I won't tell anyone," she says earnestly. "We don't even have to say we were at the park at all." "Thanks," on the phone, and he reclips it to his belt. Leo stares at Fern a moment, and then actually chuckles. "I appreciate that, but I believe my Father keeps track of me closely. I'm still a prime target, even if I can take care of myself." Still, his expression relaxes. "You are really unique, you know that?" Fern's concern is apparent on her face. She's been the recipient of parental reprimands before, and knows they're no fun. "I hope it's not as bad as you think it might be," she says. She can't really reassure him, she doesn't know his father, and she won't offer him such empty words. "If you need me to... I don't know, testify for you?" she asks, finally managing a little smile, "I'll be happy to." His words just bring a lift to her shoulders as she shrugs gently, "Everyone is unique." A chuckle is drawn from Leo, "I'm not sure if that would help or hurt my case, but I appreciate it." He shakes his head, "Not really. Most people fit into a 'stereotype'. This or that. They may have their own 'quirks', but their entire being isn't unique. You? I don't know a single stereotype to fit you in. So to me, you are unusual in being unique." His mouth quirks upward a bit, "Not that it's a bad thing. I like the curveballs you send me." She can't help a smirk as she asks, "I'm uniquely unique?" Fern takes a deep breath, letting it out with a huff. "That was.... not exactly how I'd planned to introduce you to the park. And I don't think I'm going to go to any more free concerts. They never seem to end well." She looks at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that." A bit of a return smirk, "Something like that." But Leo then shakes his head, "You had no way of knowing, though I never did get around to making that donation." Still, he then says, "Let's do the quiet thing next time in the park," he suggests. "Just the two of us. I think I'll swear off concerts for a while too, especially free ones." It was his first concert period, but not a joyful experience. Despite the fact that it's still fairly early in the evening and hasn't really cooled off much, Fern shivers lightly, crossing her arms, almost hugging herself. "You wanna get some coffee? We seemed to do that well enough." "What well enough?" And Leo looks a bit concerned, "Sure, we can get coffee." He moves a bit closer to you, reaching out to touch your shoulder as he rests his hand lightly there. "Fern?" The question hangs in the air. Fern tilts her head to look up, her smile not yet at full strength but recovering. "We get coffee well enough... without getting into trouble." She doesn't pull away from the touch of his hand, but hesitates as she looks at him. The smile fades again, her eyes on his, and she says softly, "Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come." "Oh." He gets it now, and that there is shock. Still, Leo hesitates. He leaves his hand where it is, feeling Fern's warmth. "You called for me. No way was I going to disappoint you." He smiles a bit, though...almost awkwardly. "You were pretty brave anyway, I'm sure I saw one already knocked out cold." Though finally, more seriously, "You really alright?" It's as if...Leo isn't sure how to comfort Fern, but he seems to want to. Certainly not the awkward level of Justin Hammer, but apparently Leo has his moments. Now he's just being generous, but she won't argue the fact that he took care of all three of them. They both know it. She nods to his question, "Yeah. I'm alright." The sound of sirens can be heard converging on the concert grounds, and Fern looks that way uneasily. "Let's go. I don't think we need to be anywhere around here." Leo slides his hand off Fern's shoulder, "Ah, yes, you are right about that." He then starts to lead the way out, takes a look around and points, "That path looks clear." For some reason...he feels like he 'missed' something important, but he isn't sure what it was. Fern follows, catching up and pacing Leo. After a few steps she reaches over, taking his hand without saying anything. She can use the security right now, after the fearfest they were just through, and she won't be fully relaxed again until well into their coffee. Category:Log